Max the Oracle
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Max got into the kitchen unattended and gets yet another sugar high. You can see where this is going... Sequel to What Might Happen, read that before this.


**After my luck with my one shot 'What would happen?'… WE HAVE THIS! I hope you all like it, I had a friend like this, see the story above for more information. This is also about three days after the first story, and if reviews turn out well, I'll definitely make this a multi-chapter story with everyone becoming a sugar-crazed-Max-personality-alike…**

**Thanks to: some stuff, MisstiqueRose, AquilaTempestas, Amiah and ash1692 for reviews! Anonymous thanks at bottom, thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Don't own everyone's fave Harry potter villain either later during the Majestics. Hell, I only own about $16 in pennies. And some bobble heads…**

"HOW THE HELL DID MAX GET IN THE KITCHEN?"

Tyson looked over as a streak of blonde hair and green shirt flashed by the door, followed by a panting Ray. The Neko-jin looked a little annoyed by Max's sugar rush; it was the second one in three days, and last time, he'd attempted predicting the futures of the bladers. Now, again, Tyson had managed to get everyone in the dojo, and Ray didn't want a repeat of that day…

Julia of F-Dynasty smiled. "Do you want some help with the little blondie?"

Ray nodded and smiled as Julia went upstairs, coming down after a few minutes with an obviously sugar-high Max.

Then Max jumped on the sofa and yelled, "I have an idea...! And it involves everyone."

Ray face-palmed and muttered, "God, not again…" But Tyson nodded and said, "Fire away, Maxie!"

Max smiled and everyone groaned inwardly. They knew that smile; it was once, but that was enough.

"Now, I'm going to predict who everyone is going to marry in terms of looks and how many kids you'll have."

Every girl jumped, but Tala frowned and said, "You've already done that for some of us."

Max smiled "Yeah, but it's changed since then. I can see you now Tala, I swear, and you'll like the results."

So then Max's second sugar-induced-no-good-for-anyone rant started.

"Starting with Barthez Battalion, as before, like a list: Miguel, I can see you winning the heart of… Oh, what a surprise. Mathilda! You get the little pink-haired chickadee on your team. You guys have an only child, boy, Miguel's hair, and Mathilda's eyes. It's quite a scene." Both blinked at each other and blushed; Max's prediction seemed all the more real by the fact his eyes were closed, but he still seemed to be seeing something.

"So now we have Claude. He moves to Telluride, Colorado- I know, but I see it, don't question the future- and there, he meets a woman. Silver hair, blue eyes, almost like she was carved from ice. At first, she's a little shy, but you quickly get her to open up and you get two kids, a boy and a girl, looking respectively like each parent."

Claude hid a grin. Now all that was left was Aaron. Considering the others' futures from Max, how bad could it be?

"Then we have Aaron. He moves to Brazil and settles with a dark-haired girl, they have three kids, and they all look like how we'd expect, not to go against the race, but it's general."

Claude smiled and looked at his team. Miguel kept shooting little looks at Mathilda, and she did the same. Aaron looked a bit surprised by what Max had said; Claude patted his shoulder and said, "You'll be fine, don't worry." Aaron smiled at his teammate and nodded his thanks before Max rambled on, eyes closed, seeing whatever his mind said would happen.

"Now for the Tigers of Whiteness's future. As previously stated, Ray and Mariah tie the knot of marriage and they have two kids, twins actually, who have Mariah's spunk but Ray's hair. Lee settles with a woman from their village with brown hair and big green eyes, almost like a tree, and they have a son as an heir. Gary finds a heck of a woman in Hong Kong and soon leaves his home to be with her. They have two kids, both with Gary's appetite. Kevin finds out his high-school sweetheart is his one true love and they have a single child, he loves how much you spoil him since he is an only child."

The White Tigers all smile as Ray and Mariah blush and mutter how Max's future must be a bit screwed up. They all nudge them and smiled, giving looks that say 'just-admit-you-two-love-each-other-and-Max-is-an-all-powerful-Oracle'.

The All-stars looked excited, except Rick. "Emily and Kenny have two kids, both of which have their brains. Eddy gets a redhead; one kid who gets a heck of a height, Steve gets a blonde with two kids, both very athletic and love football. Michael marries a diva, she ends up coming within an inch of buying him out of house and all, but then he divorces and marries a blonde and they have two kids." Then he opened his eyes. "Rick is easy to remember. He ends up marrying the woman he dances with on DWTS and the have one kid who is a hemophiliac but loves life all the same even though it's really impossible to live his life to the fullest extent."

Emily looked down suddenly before saying, "That just sounds cruel. Are you sure Max?" At a nod, she glanced at a clueless Rick. "When you're hemophilic, your blood doesn't clot at all, so if you scrape your knee, you could very well bleed out. The slightest injury becomes life-threatening."

Max nodded before closing his eyes and moving on from the grim future of Rick's kid. "Now for F-Dynasty. Raul marries a Finnish blonde, as I said before. They have one kid, who has Raul's two tones, only with blonde instead of red in the back. Julia marries a French man, wait- that might be Oliver- It is, scarily enough. So you marry Oliver… NO! That's some guy named Ollie. He's a greenette, and is almost like a twin to Oliver. You have one kid. Green hair, but your eyes, yay!"

Julia looked at Oliver, sitting not far off with a pouty look on his face. Raul dropped his head in his hands as though he hated Max's predictions. Then the smile, now looking demonic almost, turned on the Psykicks.

"Salima marries Kane with one child," he stopped as a slight sound came over his ears. It was Salima choking on her glass of lemonade from Max's prediction. "Anyway… Jim marries a blonde, two kids, Goki gets a brunette, three kids, one dies as a teenager from a blindside from a drunk driver." Goki's shoulders dropped at this last bit. Salima gently said, "It's okay; at least it wasn't his fault," before he recollected himself and Max turned to the Majestics, but they were gone except for Robert.

He shrugged at Max's raised eyebrow. "I don't know, Oliver stormed off muttering about a sibling, Enrique didn't want to hear 'die at 60,' and Johnny wanted to annoy Enrique."

Then Oliver and Johnny walked in, the latter pulling Enrique along.

"Enrique, your future changed. You marry a blonde at 23, she has three kids for you, but you get into a fight after five years married and divorce and after that you never remarry and you never see her again, nor your kids until one becomes a fashion idol. That's why you die at 60 without a wife." Then he turned to Oliver. "You marry a musician and together you become a duo, you making some of the best meals ever, her providing dinnertime entertainment. This is getting hazy…" Then he frowned and said, "Johnny. You marry a Scottish redhead named Elizabeth, one kid named Gilan." Then he jerked and yelled, "Okay, why the heck is Voldemort there?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "The bad guy from Harry potter?" Max nodded and Ray smacked him over the head; the blonde smiled and said, "Okay, he's gone and nothing is hazy anymore. In your face, Voldy!" Before saying, "Robert, you marry a noblewoman and have two children, a male heir who has your regal profile and a daughter who you disown after learning something I can't say because you'll kill me for it."

Ozuma smiled as Max turned to them. Mariam blushed deeply and looked down, knowing her own and not wanting to change it at all, Dunga paying little attention to anything except Max, and Joseph like Dunga.

"Ozuma marries a girl with hair like Mariam's, one kid with Ozuma's hair and eyes. Joseph marries a younger woman, and she gives him a son, looking a lot like him. Mariam gives me one child with oddly mixed hair of blonde and blue, and your eyes. Dunga gets a heck of a woman, a petite little chickadee, and he gets one kid who is very athletic until an accident at age 10, ruining his chances of becoming a football star, so he gets into music."

Every Saint Shield blinked at Max slowly together before just sitting quietly. Finally he turns to the blade breakers and smiles.

"Hilary's going to hate this. Tyson gets her and they have two kids, one like Tyson and one like Hilary. They always fight but never hurt each other at all. Now for Tala's changed future."

Tala's eyes looked at Max, as did the other Blitzkrieg boys'. They were all excited for this.

"Tala's blonde turned out to be dyed. She is a natural brunette, but her eyes are still a blue like the ocean. You get two kids who both inherit your extreme love of beyblade and you constantly train and help them." Tala nodded, satisfied. "Spencer gets a blonde, but rather than the common stereotype, she's really quite knowledgeable and is a translator at his own workplace. They have one kid, and that's crazy enough for them. Bryan never marries, as he doesn't want anyone put in any more danger than necessary. Ian marries a woman and has one kid who, oddly enough, becomes a basket ball star like Eddy. Actually, Eddy's his coach."

Everyone turned to Kai and Max said, "I'm keeping this secret, except she has, from the looks of it, blue hair and green eyes. But that may change… It's a bit hazy, so either it's uncertain or the sugar is wearing off."

Kai raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, this may not be a prank after all."

Then Max yawned and said he was going to bed. As soon as he was gone, everyone looked to Kai and asked, "Is he really telling the truth?"

Kai shrugged. "Maybe the sugar gives him vision. Tala sometimes has it from coconut milk. It's some weird genetic mutation, that's all I know, ask Tala for more information."

And so, that night, Tal was warmed with questions regarding Max's potential ability and if he really got it from what Kai said.

"No. I did once when I was ten, but that was it."

Then everyone yawned in turn and disappeared to bed, only Kai staying awake to think over what Max told him. "There's no way." Then he too disappeared into his futon, drifting to sleep calmly.

**And we have number two! I must say, after the things people said about number one, I might make this multi-chapter with everyone getting high on sugar… We'll have to wait and see! **

**Thanks for WMH to:**

**Amiah: Your English isn't bad. I thought you were English until I saw the Romania. I'm glad you like the fantasy part of that. It took me about forty minutes, but I started running out of ideas. I actually was about to post when I remembered Kai wasn't included. It's really quite funny.**

**Ash1692: I'm glad you think my Max-ness is okay. Bryan just seems like the unemotional-do-what-has-to-be-done kind of guy, like the spies we see in the secret service. And Kai… We just don't know about him at all. Too little, we don't know interests at all, except Hilary in some fics but I'm more a TysonxHilary kinda peep.**

**I hope you all like the sequel at least close to the amount for the first one. Thanks to any who review after this is posted, I'll be thanking every time like this if it contines much farther! I'm willing to take ideas, my mind is fluff right now and I can't get it out!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
